Definition of Bliss
by louiselane
Summary: Just what Clark need that day was Lois. Inspired by Promise spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Definition of Bliss  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Nc-17 for Sexual Content.  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Spoilers:** Promise  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Just what Clark need that day was Lois.  
**Dedication:** To Trixie for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N: **Song Needs by Collective Soul.

_Luthor Mansion, Night. _

It was a beautiful night and the sky was filled with bright, shining stars. At the Luthor mansion everybody was waiting anxiously for Lana Lang to arrive in the main room so the wedding ceremony could start.

Everybody except Clark Kent. He still wasn't sure why he had come but Chloe and Lois were very persuasive, saying that he needed to prove that he had moved on with his life, away from Lana. Especially now that he and Lois had been dating for the past six months. And they couldn't be more in love that they were now.

Well, he came – Clark thought as he was stepping away in the front door taking some fresh air – But that doesn't meant he had to watch the whole ceremony. Although he didn't love Lana anymore, it was still is painful to watch her make the biggest mistake of her life.

Clark still was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming. "Clark?"

"Lois?" He turns around to face his beautiful girlfriend. Lois was wearing a beautiful silk burgundy dress with delicate spaghetti straps. She was also wearing a silver high heel sandals and a beautiful diamond necklace and earring set. She wore her hair up, to show off her gracefull neck.

"Thank God. I was worried about you." Lois said approaching Clark and caressing his face with her hand looking at him with tenderness. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." Clark sighs still looking at the sky. "It's just…"

"Oh… I know what it is. It's because of her wedding, isn't it?" Lois said crossing her arms next to her chest looking at him annoyed. "Are you still thinking about her? Are you still in love with her??"

"It's not like that. Of course I'm not, or I wouldn't be with you, Lois. You know that." Clark explained holding her both hands. "But… I still think she is making a mistake marrying with Lex."

"I know Clark , but we can't do anything. It's her choice. You and Chloe already tried to reason with her but she doesn't want to listen to you. I think the best thing to do is let Lana make her own mistakes. She's not a child. She doesn't need you to choose for her, or tell her what to do. You can't protect her from her mistakes."

"Yes, I know you are right." Clark said giving herletting a small grin fill his face as he put his hand around her waist, hugging her. "It's just that… I would do anything to be anywhere but here. I'd rather be at your place or my place… making love to you than be here." Clark let a frustration sigh as he shook his head with a sad expression.

"Me too, baby." Lois said cupping his face with her hands and giving him a passionate and lingering kiss. Clark pulled her close to his embrace who wrapped his arms around her body, slipping his tongue into her mouth deepening her kiss. Lois suddenly put her both hands in his chest stopping him. "Wait, I have an idea."

Clark frowns confused at her. "What idea?"

"Follow me." Lois said with a determined look and a smirk making Clark suspicious while she pulled him by the hand, running in a long hallway far away for the main room where the wedding ceremony would happen in a few minutes. Noticing they were the only ones in that wing of the mansion, Lois opened the door of one of the fancy bathrooms and pulled Clark to inside before locking the door behind them.

It was a beautiful and white bathroom with a big couch in the middle, big mirrors and beautiful marble sink. "I think here is perfect." Lois commented with a mischievous smirk as Clark gazed at her confused.

"Perfect for what?"

"Come on, Clark. You know for what." Lois smile naughtily as she put her arms around his neck. "Besides, I don't think anybody will even miss us there. We can have this time just for us."

"Here?" Clark opened his eyes surprised. "Do you think it's a good idea, Lois?"

"I think it's a great idea, Clark. Besides, it's sneaky and exciting, which is a real turn on for me. Aren't you the one who wanted to make love to me tonight?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts… Don't think, Clark. Just enjoy." Lois said as she was removing Clark's coat while she was kissing him deeply. Clark decided to relax and follow Lois's advice, after all she was the best in making him relax.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding to join Lois in the foreplay, Clark put her in his arms and placed her on the sink. She opened up a big smile as she was pulling Clark's shirt from his pants. Clark started to caress Lois's tanned legs moving his hand further as he pulled down her panties making Lois let out a sigh

Lois pulled Clark closer to her capturing his lips in another kiss while her hands were busy opening his pants and unzipping them letting them fall down in his ankles with his boxers.

Clark moved his hand to unzip Lois's dress before Lois unbuckled her bra revealing now her naked body to Clark who smiled at her as Lois pulled him closer to her while she was wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his cock against her entrance.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony._

Clark's super hearing caught the minister's words as the wedding ceremony began in the exact moment he was trapped with Lois in that bathroom, having one the most blissfull moments of his life. Lois puts her arms around Clark's neck.

"Oh God!" Lois moans biting her bottom lip trying not to sound too loud.

Lois's moans became more intense as her hips were shifting in fast movements back and fourth. She closed her eyes, feeling the sensations of that blissfull moment as a heated wave spreading through her body, making her whole body quiver.

_Lex,do you take this woman to be your wedded wife from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?_

"Oh Yes!" Clark groaned excited feeling more alive than never while he could feel the friction between his skin against Lois's. "Oh God, Yes!" he was panting.

_And do you, Lana, take this man to be your wedded husband from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?_

"Oh Yes, Yes, Yes!" Lois gasped for more oxygen while Clark was slipping his tongue into her mouth again, devouring her with his lips in another intoxicated kiss. Lois tried to say something but she couldn't form any words especially when she felt Clark's cock pushing inside of her. She just let the sensation hit her like a long and heated orgasm. "Almost…"

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

Clark came at the same moment Lois's orgasm hit her as they bucked against the flexing fist of her climaxing channel. She rested her head in his chest trying to recover her breath. "That was…. Amazing. Thank you."

"No, I should thank you, Lois. That's what I needed. You are all I needed." Clark said sharing a gaze with her "I love you."

"I love you too, Clark." She declared as they share another passionate kiss.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes later, they began to relax, releasing the hold on her head although she still had her legs wrapped around his waist , Clark starts to trace wet kisses on Lois's body making her moan softly. He cupped her breasts with his hands noticing how hard they were before sucked her nipples making Lois whimper in ecstasy.

Clark kissed her slowly and fully before breaking the kiss as he puts her in his arms before placing her in the couch before laying atop on her.

Lois puts her arms over her head and smiles at Clark, mischievously. "Seems we missed the wedding!"

Clark chuckles amused. "Who cares about the wedding? You are the only one I care about." He said before starting to plant kisses on her belly, going down further, to her astonishment. Lois licked her lips and panted in excitement feeling a hot rush between her legs. Clark grabbed her hips, putting himself between her open legs licking her clit making Lois moan in ecstasy.

"Oh God!" Lois holds Clark's head in place while he kept licking her, flicking her clit over and over again. "Don't stop!" Lois ordered still moaning as her orgasm was building over her body.

Clark sucked fiercely on her clit as Lois could felt her body get all hot and sweet. She needs release, she needs to relax. Clark is also all she needed. And with a final moan, she finally came before Clark lay down on the top of her.

"Thank You!" She whispered still trying to recover her breath.

"You're welcome." Clark whispered back kissing her gently and holding her tight in his embrace. They stay in silence for several minutes in that position, in the tight embrace as Lois could feel safe wrapped around Clark's strong arms.

"Clark, I need you." Lois whispered in Clark's ear ."I need you inside of me."

_All around me I see that weakness has made  
Too much tomorrow I think I'll take all today  
Am I a poison Am I a thorn in the side  
Am I a picture perfect subject tonight_

Clark looked at her with concerned. "Aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm horny." She said with a smirk on her already flushed face. "I need you, Clark." She pleaded as Clark kissed her one more time, fiercely.

Clark slipped inside her as she gasped in surprise and excitement. Pulling her leg up, he pushed inside her, holding her hips as Lois felt Clark's cock inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck colliding their sweaty bodies brushing her breasts against his bare chest. Their eyes locked into each other as they were enjoying the moment of pure rush.

_I don't need nobody  
I don't need the weight of words  
To find the way  
To crash on thru  
I don't need nobody  
I just need to learn the depth  
Or doubt of faith to fall into_

Clark pushed his hips against Lois's over and over. He wanted to be deep inside of her and feel her body like he never felt before. She wrapped her legs around his waist making Clark lose control.

_In this time of substitute  
It's my needs I've answered to(All the while)  
And the hopes that I invest  
Still turns to signals of distress(All the while)_

"Oh God!" Clark groaned feeling that he would come any second .

"Oh God!" Lois whispered in his ear in a husky voice while her hand decided to slide under his body reaching legs and caressing his hard cock making Clark's face burn. "Oh My God!"

_I dont need nobody  
And I dont need the weight of words  
To find a way to crash on through  
And I dont need nobody  
I just need to learn the depth  
Or doubt of faith to fall into_

She was panting , trying to stay in control but losing seconds later as she felt like the world was spinning around her as she finally came around him.

"Oh God!" Lois cried out loud as she finally reaches the climax she really wanted before resting her head against his broad shoulder. "I love you."

_youre a lightning  
yeah, when the water runs deep  
yeah, youre a lightning  
now I cry my soul to sleep_

"I love you." Clark's eyes opened wide pulling Lois closer to him as they are cuddling in the couch, with Clark lying still on top of her.

_youre all I need  
youre all I need  
youre all I need_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Lois gets up and moves closer to the window. She could see hear that the party had already started .She let out a frustrated sigh knowing that they would have to leave the bathroom eventually. "Seems the party already started."

Clark approaches Lois who was staring at the window and wrapped his arm around her waist and bitten her neck making Lois moans in response. "Clark… we should…"

"Should what?" Clark asked making Lois lost her concentration when she suddenly felt his cock arousing her butt.

"We should…"

"Yes?"

Clark's hand starts to slide on her body making Lois shiver with his gentle touch. "Oh Clark…" she said in a husky voice. She already lost count of time from when they first stepped into the bathroom. 30 minutes? 1 hour, maybe? She didn't know and honestly she didn't care. "Oh God!"

Clark's hand suddenly starts to slowly touch her clit making Lois pant. "Oh Clark…"

He turns her around as she pulled him closer to her, wrapping her legs around his hips feeling him hard inside of her. "That's all I wanted, baby." She joked making him to smile while he was looking at her flushed face. The friction between their bodies was delicious. Lois's orgasm came at her fast and hard.

"We should get out of here!" She suggested trying to regain her breath. "I don't know how long we've been here and it's wonderful but … people will start to notice our disappearance pretty soon."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Clark agreed nodding with his head with a sad smile. "We should go back. At least now I think I can face them. Thank you, Lois."

"You welcome, Smallville." She said before they put their clothes back and fixed their hair and faces. Lois used some make up to cover the hickey that she had on the neck ..

They opened the door of the bathroom getting away from there and running back to the main room where the reception was happening. They noticed Lex and Lana dancing the first dance as a married couple while Chloe and Jimmy were at the table having dinner. After giving their congratulations to Lex and Lana , they finally go to sit with Chloe and Jimmy at the table.

"Where were you?" Chloe asked concerned and surprised with their disappearance. "I was about to call your cell phones. You missed the ceremony and were gone for like two hours!"

"Oh. It was that long?" Lois asked giggling trying not to give away what they were doing. "Sorry, Clark needed some fresh air and I was giving him company."

"Oh…" Chloe blinks raising her eyebrow suspicious when suddenly she gazes at a spot on Lois's neck before opened her eyes wide. "Lois… cuz… is that a hickey?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Lois asked pretending to be surprised.

"That red spot on your neck, Lois." Chloe said almost smiling crossing her arms. "It's a hickey isn't?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lois shook her head before picking up her purse looking for a mirror. "Oh you mean that? That was a mosquito bite."

"A mosquito bite?" Chloe narrowed her eyes amused. "Don't you mean… a love bite? Now, I know why you too took so long wherever you were…"

"Chloe!" Clark said blushing while Lois was checking her neck.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Jimmy, do you want to dance?" Chloe asked to Jimmy who smiled at her before getting up and holding her hand.

"I would love to."

When they left Lois and Clark alone in the table, they could finally sigh in relief .

"That was close!" Clark sighs in relief.

"Too close. Although, I think Chloe knows what happened back there. She is my cousin after all." Lois pointed out snapping her fingers on the desk, annoyed. "What time is it?"

"10:59 pm." Clark answered making Lois irritated. "What's the problem, Lois?"

"I want to get out of here but it's still too early. We should wait until Lex and Lana leave. " She let out a long sigh before turns around before sliping her hand under the table. Clark's face turns red when he faced her. Lois was caressing his cock under the fabric of his pants.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked exasperated. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on, Clarkie. Just a little tease for you…"

"Lois…" Clark almost groans nervous trying to remain calm. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm bored." Lois explained with a devilish eyes. "And because I still have some time to kill before this wedding ends and since we can't leave yet, so shut the hell up and enjoy!"

Suddenly, Lana appears at the table scaring Clark who had his face flushed while Lois kept caressing his cock .

"Is everything okay here?" Lana asked noticing their weird behavior. "I didn't have the chance to talk to you two. I didn't notice you during the ceremony."

"Yes, we had a little delay." Lois explained with a sly smile on the lips.

"So, is everything okay?" Lana asked again still suspicious.

"Yes!" Lois and Clark answered in unison already trying to get rid of her as Clark suddenly takes Lois's hand away from his pants. Lana look suspicious at them noticing Clark's flustered expression.

"We're good." Lois completed making Lana to gaze at them still suspicious before leaving the table looking for Lex.

"Lois…You like to play with fire, don't you?" Clark said when he noticed Martha Kent was arriving in the table to talk to them.

"Clark… I'm so glad you came, son." She said cheerfully as Clark decided to play Lois's games as well. He had managed to slide his hand under Lois's dress, pulling up and moved his hand under the fabric of her underwear making Lois shiver.

"Mrs Kent!" Lois blushes uncomfortable in the position Clark put her in that moment. "You'll regret this later, Kent." She whimpered in a low voice that only he could hear.

"Is everything all right?" Martha asked concerned. "You missed the ceremony."

"Yes, everything is great now, mom." Clark said smirking at Lois ."Isn't Lois?"

"Y-y-es." She mumble trying to stay calm in front of Martha. "Everything is…great."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Martha said smiling before get up. "Well, If you excuse me. Senator Jenkins is here. I need to talk to him. I talk to you kids later."

"Sure, Mom."

After Martha left, Lois gazed at Clark and shot him a look with annoyance. "You're going down for this!"

Clark pulled his hand away when noticing Chloe and Jimmy were back with their respective plates. "Oh. You are back."

"Yes, we are." Chloe said with a sly grin noticing the tension between them and noticing something wrong. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." They said in unison before Chloe get up with a determined look in her face. "You two, come here with me" She said pulling them by the arms to the room next to the main room.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Are you too out of your freaking minds?" Chloe snapped at them. "You two need some cold showers or leave the party right now before things get ugly."

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked narrowing her eyes in her cousin's direction.

"Come on, Lois. I'm not naïve. I know how these things work. First your 2 hour delay, the hickey, the awkward tension between you two at the table and your flushed faces?" Chloe pointed out.

"Good God, Chloe. Are you reading minds now?" Lois snapped at her cousin embarrassed.

"Not that I know, Lois. But you don't need to be a Super-freak to figure out what is going on between you two tonight. So, please, go away. You don't need to be here anymore anyway." She said with a cheerful smile before give Lois a kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry. I will tell Lana you had to awake earlier tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chlo. I owe you one." Lois hugged her with tenderness before she and Clark left the house in the direction of Lois's SUV.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Later while Lois was driving her car at the night, she noticed they were close to Crater Lake. she stops the car for Clark's surprise.

"What are doing?" Clark required curious about what Lois was up to.

"Do you remember Chloe's suggestion?" Lois asked making Clark narrow his eyes confused. "For us to have a cold shower."

Clark opened his eyes very surprised. "Skinny dipping? Right now? It's cold, Lois!"

"But since we're so hot tonight, I think it will be a great idea to relax, don't you think?" Lois said teasing him with a smile. "Come on, Clark." She pleaded already taking off her shoes. "Besides, this is the perfect moment for this. It's almost midnight and there's no one around. It's just us."

Clark sighs noticing Lois was already taking off her dress ."Come on, Clark. It will be refreshing." She pointed out giving him a passionate kiss, brushing her naked body on his making him blush before running away and jumping in the water. "The water is great… come on!" she yelled from the water.

"You are crazy!" Clark said chucking while he was removing his clothes as well before also jumping in the water. "I think that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"I know." She giggled while they are approaching each other as Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "And I love you too. You don't need to worry about anything, Clark. Just be you… just be the guy I fell in love with. It's enough for me." She said before kissing him passionally. "Now, come here, baby. Make Love to me."

Clark starts to trace kisses around Lois's jaw line,to her neck and then to her breasts sucking them hard, touching her skin, caressing her stomach and breasts, making her moan in ecstasy as Clark starts to do unsteady movements feeling his erection pumping inside of her as she was whimpered. "Oh God!" Clark stared at her beautiful face when she came.

They come back to Lois's car where they got dressed before Lois drove back to her place. They took their clothes off in the bathroom before going into the bedroom, lying down in the bed naked. They were tired, but fully satisfied.

Lois and Clark lay in the big red bed, rubbing noses, kissing, and whispering in each other's ears. Clark felt totally at peace and at ease with the world. There was no reason to leave this bed. It was just him and Lois and they were as happy as could be.

**The End**


End file.
